What a brother should be
by T00thY
Summary: Chase, is slipping. he realised that his life is a complete nothing. Douglas tries to hold his pain but Chase choose his fait. Daniel is the one to carry the message. but what is it. Warning suicide, self harm and character death. more then one. these are going to be short chapters sorry but they are. so don't hate me for this please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 OH**

"I... can't believe... I'm useless...what life do you have...Adam has strength Bree has speed Davenport and Douglas have smarts Leo has flash/ comedy Tasha has kindness. What do I have, nothing. everything I have in me, someone has it. if I left, nothing would change, I'm just a useless hunk of junk that everyone picks on, hates on, dwells on... what life is it... nothing... just pure nothing. I don't understand why I am here. why do I excised. I'm just useless, worthless, a... mistake... why am I here."

Chase slowly turned around to Douglas who was standing behind him listening to what he was saying.

"Chase..."

"That's right... I'm a mistake..."

Douglas had a tear down his cheek.

"Chase.. why..."

"Why did you create me, dad"

"I...I... Don't know..."

"Why did you make me suffer... my life is a mistake... you created me to suffer under the shadows of my siblings..."

"Chase... I never meant to hurt you, or make you suffer."

"What do you mean, I thought you loved me. Davenport praises over his money, Adam, Bree Tasha loves Leo. you praise over Daniel. Who loves me?"

"He has a point..." Bree and Adam walk in.

"Who's gonna praise him. who needs you. your just a hunk of junk."

"See, I told you. just a hunk of junk to everyone. useless, worthless, a mistake. who needs me."

Chase points a gun to his head.

"NO! you are worth it you are not a mistake you are MY SON!"

Daniel rushes in.

"I herd everything!"

"Daniel stay back!"

"what your protecting him, over me, the one pointing his gun to his head. wow, what a farther you are."

"CHASE PLEASE DON'T!"

"Sorry it has been decided by me."

Chase loads the gun.

"CHASE PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Daniel gave a cry.

"YOUR NOT WORTHLESS! YOUR NOT A MISTAKE! YOU'RE MY BROTHER!"

Chase looks at Daniel in the eyes and says.

"I'm sorry... but... I cant take the pain anymore..."

Chase pulls the trigger, blood gushing form his head, on to the ground, he collapsed in Douglas's arms. bleeding...

"CHASE!" Daniel ran towards chase, but Davenport hold him off...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 message

 _flashback_

 _Daniel walks in on chase cutting himself._

 _"Chase... what are you doing... why.."_

 _"Daniel... what are you doing here?"_

 _"Looking for you, what are you doing?"_

 _"Uhhhhhhhhhh just doing some paint job."_

 _Daniel looks Chase in the eyes and says,_

 _"You mean a cutting job..."_

 _"yeah..."_

 _"Chase, you need... help..."_

 _"No please don't tell anyone."_

 _"Chase, I'm worried about you... cutting isn't healthy..."_

 _"I'm sorry Daniel but it all started because of you..."_

 _"WHAT!"_

 _"Ever since you came, Douglas started praising you, he use to praise me, but... he just moves on to the kid he likes."_

 _"Chase that's not true!"_  
 _"It is Daniel! He'll just do the same to you with Marcus!"_

 _"How do you know that!"_

 _"Because it happened to me!"_

 _Daniel stood back in fear, he had tears in his eyes._

 _"Look just don't tell anyone. ok."_

 _"ok."_

 _Daniel exit the room, with tears in his eyes. He ran past Bree and she stopped him._

 _"Daniel what's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing just leave me alone."_

 _"okayyyyyyyyy?"_

 _He ran and ran, as fast as he could. he ran to his bedroom and got out his old tape recorder. he went into Chases room and put the tape recorder there._

 _"I'm sorry Chase... but you need help. I can't see you suffer anymore like this. I feel guilty, shame, disgust, sad... disappointed, in myself for not being the brother that I could of been. that I should be. I'll find out what is causing this because, I think he has been doing this for a LONG time. Chase my sweet, big, strong brother... I will fix you._

 **A/N**  
 **when I watched the 'Then there were four' and 'the vanishing' I felt something. I felt that Chase and Daniel needed some bonding. just watch it and you will notice something. I did and I felt bad for Chase, the comments and the sarcasm. I almost cried.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chase, my dear, dear brother. I miss you, dearly. I tried to help you. but Bree and Adam always found a way to keep me away. I am so upset, I refuse to believe it. but why did davenport pull me away. did he knew Chase was going to do this? no... I'm being to flustered. I need some rest.

"Hey Daniel..."

* * *

It was my dad.

"What?"

he came closer and sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry about Chase. I never knew that he would do it. I knew he was string, but not strong enough as we could see."

"Dad, why did he do it? he was my brother! and... he is... now...d...d...d...dead."

I'm sorry Daniel. Chase couldn't take the world anymore. he gave up."

"I know, I found him cutting 4 months ago in the bathroom. I saw... blood...all...over...his...arms"

"Wait what! and you didn't tell me! why? I could of helped him!" Douglas wasn't happy.

"I know but I put cameras in his room to gather evidence of his cutting and abuse! but he begged and his eyes were wide, when I looked into them, I felt something... I don't know what it was but... it was.."

"Love..."

"yeah... love..." I smiled.

"Daniel do you mind if you show me the footage of him."

"No."

"Daiel plese I know this is ahrd for you but please."

"Ok."

I gave him the tapes and he put them in the Tv.

One showed I cutting, another of Adam beating him, another Bree yelling and another of attempted suicide.

Douglas cried, I did to. I felt sorry and I couldn't bare it more.

"sorry I need to go I cant take this!"

"Daniel!"

I ran out of my room and fell over. I couldn't see my brother in pain like that. ever again!

* * *

Flashback

I was watching on the security cameras to see Chase pointing a gun to his head.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

(Think of the scream in The huntsman: winters war trailer. its a pretty big scream.)

The walls around him start to fall... Te fear and anger dwell in him, the fighter he was meant to be...

He ran like no one could. He rushed in the training room and saw.

"I herd everything!"

"Daniel stay back!"

Chase was upset that Douglas tried to protect Daniel.

he said that he was protecting the safer then the dangered.

"CHASE NO PLEASE!" Daniel begged. Even though they only just meet a few months ago, he loved him. The big brother he never had...

"YOUR NOT USELESS! YOUR NOT WORTHLESS! YOUR NEVER A MISTAKE! YOUR MY BROTHER!"

Chase gave him a look which read that he was sorry.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

it happened all over again... Will it ever stop?

 **A/n hey guys so... uhhhhhh sorry for the late updates, school is getting in my way again... plus my parents are tight on stuff like packing up my things and doing my homework... UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! plus enter my competition saddest pm for details.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I have been very busy, doing assignments, homework and I probably should be doing my history assignment but I am putting you guys first. and please vote on my poll on which fanfic you want me to update and there are other polls. YAYAYAAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAAY! sorry its a short one!**

"Daniel..."

"Yes Douglas?"

"I have something to tell you.."

"what is it?"

"well... you know about Chase Adam and Bree, are your brothers..."

"Yeah, what about it..."

"Well...*Sighs* Your not my son... your... Chase's..."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"You see, you know your 13, chase is 18, which makes no sense because your only 5 years apart. Chase got a girl pregnant 2 years ago. He didn't want anyone to know about it so he told me and we rushed the pregnantsey and created you. He put all of his childhood memories into you, he gave you away to a family and told them everything, he told them that your name was Daniel, age 11, homeschooled and you have bionics. your human but a rushed your childhood."

"Wait so Chase is my father, then who is the mother? WHO'S MY MOTHER!?"

"Her name is Daniella."

"Wait isn't that the same girl Leo keeps going on about. And didn't he went to a dance with her. so that means he had sex with her on the same night!"

"Yep. and lost his virginity, she gave her virginity to him. she told him that she was pregnant a week later."

"Wow..."

 ** _(I know what you are thinking... MIND BLOWN! POOOOOOOOOOOOOF!... I know I couldn't think of anything else so I chose this amazing idea I thought on top of my head.)_**

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because you would treat him differently, he didn't want to be a father so he treated you like a brother..."

"OH... cause I would treat him like a brother because we were always close... I miss him.."

"I know you do..."


	5. NOTICE! (not a chapter sorry!)

**ok I just want to get this out there.**

 **I have been getting a lot of hate lately on some of my stories and I don't know if its the same person of not but it getting really annoying. I cant block this person because lots a guest now if its the same person sorry and I its someone else trying to be someone else then please just... its great that you have an opinion that great but, try not to make it look like a hate comment because it damages the reputation I have and I need that reputation I have to write good stories for you guys! I am only going to make one of these and ill soon delete this post and move on but just listen to what I am saying. oh and for the**

 **The Legend of Heiwa Weathers... I F*****G love the story ok don't hate! its a good story and ok you don't like it don't review!**


End file.
